Lies about Power
by MissNovel
Summary: Maia Jones has a plan. If she has to marry someone she doesn't love, might as well do some spy work to see just who her fiancé is. Join Maia, or her cover "Mai Taniyama" through the pains of arranged marriages, ghosts and love. DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I OWN ONLY THE PLOT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME'S CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is MissNovel! Please river after you read this :3. Thank you for clicking (or tapping) on my story, Lies about Power.**

**Chapter 001**

Hi, my name is Maia Jones. I am the most well known physic in the world. I am a perfect medium. If that wasn't enough, I have extremely powerful PK-ST, PK-MT, and PK-LT. I can also read minds, and emotions in the air. Not only that, but I'm filthy rich. The only problem with this is that my now dead parents arranged my marriage before the accident. I now have to marry someone I don't know or love. Since this is a big problem I came up with the solution that made everyone happy, Japan. My legal guardian, Aunt Aggie, would think that I am doing fieldwork, But in reality I would be researching my Betrothed.

A long time ago I pestered and pestered Aunt Aggie to tell me who I was marrying.

I remember one particular time when I was thirteen.

~~~~~TIME CHANGE~~~~~

December 3, 2009

**Narrator POV**

Maia crept down one of the long winding staircases in her mansion situated in London to get to the ground floor where her Aunt's study was. She was very frightened to even ask about who her Fiancé was, because of who it might be, specifically Jack Ryan, a 14 year old who repeatedly put her down and literally put her down... On her back... Hard. Anyway, Maia, or better known by her nickname, Mai, stole into her Aunts office and put on a very big act. Mai burst into tears. Startled, Aggie whipped around, only to see her niece sobbing in the doorway.

"Oh sweety, what's wrong?" Aunt Aggie said soothingly.

Mai kept up the broken sobbing as she eventually got out what she was so upset about.

"Auntie..-sniffle-.. I...I... I DON'T WANNA MARRY JACK!" She sobbed. " He's.. He's mean and he hurts me ..."

"Oh Mai baby, you're not marring Jack.."

"How can I be sure?" Mai asked between sobs."

"Because, your marring-" Aggie cut herself off suddenly.

"Yes?", Mai said, "Who?"

"Well, honey, you're marring Oliver Davis."

~~~~~~~~TIME CHANGE~~~~~~~~

**Mai POV**

After Aunt Aggie told me that I was marrying Oliver, I did research on him, until one day I saw he was going to Japan to find his missing brother. Now, since I was technically smarter than Oliver, ( I have a higher IQ) I figured I could trick him. An idea grew quickly until the plan was entirely set up. I would tell my aunt that I wanted to go to Japan in a disguise and a false name to do fieldwork without the press bothering me. Of course she said yes, so now I will be Mai Taniyama, a normal high school girl who just so happens goes to school near Oliver's new business SPR. How do I know this, when no one else does? Well... I did say that I am powerful. I guess I didn't mention my astral projection of and my ability to see the well...

**And that's the end of the prologue! Thank you so much for giving this Fanfiction a try. This is my first chapter story so please be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome though. MissNovel out, \(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It's San-chan here, sending you readers another chapter of my story, Lies about Power. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 002**

**Mai POV**

When I turned 16, I decided to finally put my plan into action. I put on one of my wigs that I use to disguise my identity. This particular one was blond, and shoulder length. Because of its length, I had to pin up my waist high white hair. And yes, I said white hair. Truthfully I am albino, with ivory, translucent skin, white hair, and pale blue eyes. After I put on the wig, I applied makeup that made me look like a normal person. To hide my very recognizable eyes, I put in sapphire blue contacts. After I was ready, I said goodbye to aunt Aggie I left my long time home, to go to my new frontier of Japan.

**~~~~~TIME CHANGE~~~~~**

A while later I was in the airplane and I thought to myself, "Only two more hours on this deathtrap!" A few moments later I heard a strange bang which pulled me out of my reverie.  
I turned to see the one and only Oliver Davis , reaching for my feet. I stared at him for about a minute, and I then looked to my feet. Sitting there was a book, and not just any book, a book that I wrote called " Paranormal Answers". I quickly picked it up and handed it back over to Oliver, who was sitting across the aisle from me and next to his bodyguard Lin. Oliver smiled at fake smile at me, but to his surprise, I pretended to I recognize him.

I gasped, "Dr. Davis! Fancy meeting you here. If you don't mind can you please sign my copy of your book? I have it right here!" This I said in a run-of-the-mill fan girl voice. You know, Breathy and adoring.. you know..the annoying one..

After I said that I took a read on his emotional state. What I found shocked me. Not only was he surprised, but he was terrified.

"Don't worry," I said, "I understand you want to hide from the press, so I won't tell anyone you're here, just please sign my book."

"Of course." he said still flabbergasted.

I handed him the book and a sharpie that I always carry around by force of habit just in case anyone wants something signed.

Oliver quickly signed my book and handed it back to me along with my sharpie. I giggled slightly and happily squealed out a thank you.

All Oliver said to that was "Hn..."

**~~~~TIME CHANGE~~~~**

After two hours the plane finally touched down. I stood on my tiptoes, trying my best to get into the somehow extremely high compartment for the carry-on bag above my head. Suddenly the compartment above my head opened, and my bag dropped into my arms. I whipped around and saw Oliver retreating to the planes exit.

"Thank you! :3" I called to his back.

"You're welcome." he murmured, Not intending me to hear his kind words, Which completely shattered his façade of a cold teen with no heart. I smiled to myself and followed him to the planes exit, down the steps and to the airport to get my luggage.

**Done! Thanks so much for reading. I should have another chapter up by next week... See you then everyone! San-chan out! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 003**

**_IM SOOOOO PATHETIC! This girl is so sorry for not sticking to her update promise... School got in my way... Anyway here you go, another chapter of Lies About Power. Oh, and if you didn't realize, San is the Miss or Mrs or Mr so on and so forth. My BFF Emi-chan and I came up with the name. MissNovel is in fact San-chan. English is like this but mot bold._**

**Mai POV**

'What am I doing here?' I asked myself as I walked up the steps to my new high school, 'This is going to be sooooo boring.' I inwardly wined. I went to the office on the first floor and got my class list. All my courses were carefully set up as average, all of them being college prep courses. This was going to be even more boring than I originally thought.

**-1 Month Later-**

**(That early morning)**

My phone rang incessantly of my best friends ringtone, I'm not a Vampire. I screamed slightly as I jumped from my bed and answered my cover phone, an old flip phone._ "WHAT THE HELL EMILY? Do you KNOW what time it is?_" I scolded softly in english.

_"Ummm 18:00?" Emily asked slowly.. _Like I was stupid or something.

_"Not in Japan it's not.. Its 2AM here stupid!" _

_"Shit im so sorry i just thought that you wanted to hear my amazing story that-" _

_"What do you have to tell me, slow down Em.." _I reminded her_. "Whats so important?"_

_"WESTLEY PROPOSED!"_ Emily screamed.

I flinched slightly an the decibel she reached and said with false enthusiasm, _"Congratulations Emily, you can tell me all about it tomorrow, when I am fully awake, ok?"_

_"I'll call you later Mai, hope your 'research' goes as planned!"_ Emily said suggestively.

_"I swear".._. I muttered in my 'death voice' _"If you tell Aunt Aggie..."_

_"No worries,"_ she chirped _"Bai Mai!" _

I sighed and hung up the phone. "This girl will be the death of me." I thought to myself teasingly, "Or at least my eardrums."

I ran my fingers through my white hair and sighed, I had to get ready for school at some point so why not now. I stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom that was attached to my apartment. I put on my make-up expertly, making my skin tone dark. After that, I took out my normal contacts and put in some brown ones. I then set about pinning up my hair, and putting on a red-brown wig. I pulled on some baggy, long-sleeved clothes, my attire that suited my character. Shuffling my feet, I made my way to my kitchen and made me some tea. "Another boring day." I thought to myself. Little did I know, the the day would be life changing.

Short chapter I know but its 10:00 here so shut up.. Im to sleepy for this.

Night everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 004**

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the amazing comments. q1a2z2**__**IS**__**actually supposed to be Emily, so any confusion on that comment she left should be cleared up. Thank you to everyone that has been commenting on every chapter so far. Don't worry everyone, this chapter will be a long one.**_

* * *

My apartment is very small. It is on the 5th floor of the building, and its only window looks out onto a park, filled with sakura trees. There is a small galley style kitchen with one table, and a western styled layout for the whole apartment. It has one small bathroom with only a shower, toilet, and sink inside. My bedroom is barren, with only a bed, dresser, and my suitcase that I still haven't unpacked. I sat with my tea at the table, quietly thinking over my plan. First, I would find a way to get hired at Oliver's business. After I get the job, my background will be looked over -probably by Lin- and the story will come back airtight. Lin will find old ballet recitals and school photos and records, all of which are fake. Then all I would have to do is be myself and pray that Oliver isn't as cold as the papers say. The alarm that I set to signal me to leave for school rang, pulling me out of my revery, so I went to my bag and left to walk the 2 blocks to school. When I got to school, the emotions of disinterest and boredom crossed my radar. THese emotions were so powerful, I put my shields up to protect myself from feeling the same emotions. The act was wasted though, since I was always bored at this school because everyone here was below my intellect. The classes went as follows: *Art *Language arts *History *Chemistry *Lunch *English *Math Every class was extremely boring of course, so much so I fell asleep in my English class. My teacher, Mrs. Height, threw an Expo marker at my head to wake me up. When the marker hit me in the head, I jolted awake and looked up quickly. Mrs. Height stood there, all 5ft 1in of her with a smirk on her face. "Since you are getting so much from my lesson, why don't you translate the sentence on the board for all of us." Nodding, I looked up at the board and balked slightly. The sentence written of the board was 'I do not pay attention in class; I cannot translate this into English.' I glared at Mrs. Height and in perfect English retorted "**Actually Mrs. Height, I can translate this sentence fine. Your class is only boring." **Mrs. Height stared at me for a moment, nodded her head, and continued her lesson on how to properly pronounce the "L's"_(YAYYY L'S ~q1a2z2)__{q1a2z2 is on a google doc with me... ignore her__}_ After school finally ended, I was about to go home when a familiar voice called out my name. "Mai!" _(*giggle scary stories time! ~q1a2z2*)__{EMI-CHAN STAP}__(*ok meme face*) _called Neko. "What? Did you want to do it again? I mean tell ghost stories?" I questioned. Then a new voice called "Of course Mai. What else?" I turned and saw my other friend, Inu, smiling at me.. I turned around again and smiled at Neko. "Ok, lets go."

_**You know what? I'm going to stop there to give you guys content. Next chapter I PROMISE will have Naru in it. San-chan out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 005

_**Why hello everyone! SOME of you won't leave me alone about my "Lies about Posting" SO here, since I love you guys, I'm giving you the pleasure of another chapter. So here you go… chapter 5. Oh, and by the way, everyone who hasn't figured it out yet, this story is an ALTERNET UNIVERSE! It is NOT supposed to be like the anime! OK!?**_

Eventually, we got to an old Latin classroom, and we all got out our pocket flashlights and turned them on. Afterword, I flicked the lights off, and all three of us settled down in a circle to begin. Neko started the storytelling, and I quickly followed.

"There once was a young woman who walked through a park on her way home every day after work. One day, late at night, the woman went into the public restrooms to use them. When she stepped in, the woman heard a ghostly voice ask 'Would you like to be covered in a red coat?' The woman ran from the restroom to get to a payphone. The woman called the police, and when he arrived, the policeman told the woman to answer the voice the next time."

I heard Neko squeak in terror, and felt her fear cloud the aura of happiness always surrounding her. I felt a faint wisp of amusement coming from behind me, but it was cut off, as if the emotions died. I dismissed it as a passerby, and continued my story.

"The women went back into the restroom. Again, she make out the ghostly voice ask 'Would you like to be covered in a red coat?' this time, the woman said yes. From outside, the police man heard an earsplitting shriek. He ran into the restroom only to find the woman, dead, covered in her blood, as if she was wearing a red coat."

Neko still had waves of horror coming off of her aura, and I grimaced slightly ant Inu's non reaction. She had NO fear I tell you. Neko had a right to be scared. That case was particularly hard. I almost got covered by a red coat myself on that one.

"Your turn Inu!" I squealed. Her stories were always interesting.

She nodded, and began her story. "You know the old school house down the road?"

I nodded, though I had no idea what she was talking about. I felt a flash of muted interest from behind me, and again it was cut off. I frowned, and dismissed it as my imagination again.

"Well," she continued, "It's supposed to be haunted. Since 2006, twenty-nine people have died on the property. Every one of the deaths has been a girl shot in the chest, or a boy shot in the head. The girls always have brown hair, and the boys always have black hair. Most recently, a girl was shot. She survived though, and reported seeing a near invisible man with long black hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt, and wore blue jeans. Scarily enough, exactly 15 boys and 14 girls died, always alternating gender. If the pattern continues, a girl is next to die."

Silence reigned for a moment, and I said "Ready?" Inu and Neko nodded slowly, and I began the countdown.

"One." I said strongly, putting out my light.

"Two." whispered Neko, putting her light away.

"Three." murmured Inu, also turning her light off.

"Four." called an unknown voice.

Everyone shrieked.

Inu and Neko attached to my waist, and hid their faces in my shoulders. The lights flickered on, and I saw exactly who put me and my friends in such a panic. It was no other than Oliver Davis. All I could think was '_Why couldn't I feel him behind me?' _It was as if all his emotions were dead and gone.

_**ANNNNNNNNNND I'm stopping there. You will have to waiiit… Besides, I never said how MUCH Naru was going to be in this chappie. Stay tuned for the next case. It is based off one of my favorite Mangas… Can you guess what it is? Cyber cookie if you do.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 006

**_Ok. Im going to come out and say this. I'm sorry. Ok? My grandfather is dying, and I am having WAY to much drama with q1a2z2. There. You can have the story now_****.**

Mai's POV

Oliver stood in the doorway, smirking. For some reason, that got my blood boiling. _'SCREW IT,'_ I thought to myself. _'What kind of jerk just __DOES__ that?' _Meanwhile, Inu and Neko were swarming Mr. Pretty Boy like the insane fangirls they are.

"Please tell me you said four!" Neko whined.

Oliver smiled, but no emotion was radiating from him, as if all his emotions

were squished.

"I'm sorry," he practically purred, "but I couldn't resist."

Que. fangirl voices.

"Oh, we don't mind, do we Neko?"

"Of course we don't Inu!"

"What grade are you in?" Inu inquired adoringly.

"I'm 18. My name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"Ohhh a senior!" The two fangirls squealed at once.

This is when I interrupted: "So.. Do you like ghost stories?" I asked, only trying to change the subject.

"Yes..." He said slowly, very, _very_ muted confusion coloring his eyes.

I furrowed my brow.

_'I can obviously see that he HAS emotions, but why cant I feel them?' _I thought to myself.

"Why?" He asked.

I came back to earth then and opened my mouth to reply "No reason..." When Inu beat me to answering.

She gasped dramatically. " We all love ghost stories too! You should join us!"

Oliver fake smiled again. "Yes, we should. I'll see you here tomorrow at the same time."

With that, he turned tail and left. The girls started squealing at the top of their lungs. Just after the fangirls started to go ape shit' I got as far as I could from that classroom, cursing my baddish goodish luck. He wasn't supposed to find _me_... I was supposed to find HIM.

**_Ok, filler chapter I know. But I'm going through a lot of shit. I'm sooo sorry and I'll try (emphasis on try) to get a chapter out on my birthday. Peace everyone! Stay strong! ~love San-chan_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 007

Hey people! Drama over, and happiness returned. Here is chapter 7 everyone. Enjoy.

I was still steaming after Oliver left. After I finally got home, I got much more comfortable. Stepping into the small bathroom, I pulled out the annoying pins that held the wig in place. I then peeled off the bald cap, letting my silvery tresses fall to my butt. I couldn't very well get my hair cut in Japan, so it kept growing long past where it should. I started the shower, and began to undress. I frowned slightly at my pale skin. There was a well defined line where the makeup ended. I shook my head slightly, disgusted on how I had to change my appearance so drastically. I then grabbed my brand of makeup remover, and my pigment-less shampoo. I stepped into the now steamy shower, and washed my problems down the drain while I could. The water went from clear to brownish as I lathered my arms, legs, and face with the industrial strength makeup remover.  
After my normal appearance was restored, I grabbed my towel and dried off as I steeped reluctantly into the cool air of my bathroom.

The next day, the cherry blossoms were blooming. I ran my fingers through the short brown hair that became the norm for me as of yet. _'I wish I didn't have to resort to blackmail.'_ I thought to myself, _'If only this wasn't the only way.'_ I leaned against the old school building that I finally noticed was just across the street. I flipped open my obsolete phone and scrolled to a never-used-before number. I pressed the send button nervously, and said in choppy Japanese "Can... Speak...Kojo?"

I heard a exasperated sigh on the other line, and then I heard the person on the line call out: "Lin! Phone!"

I smirked to myself as Lin came on the line.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

_"Kojo!"_ I squealed in fluent Chinese _"I need a favor."_

_**Stopping there! To all those guests and other awesome readers who kept screaming "UPDATE!" To he, so here! Early chappie! Peace everyone! Stay strong! ~San-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 008

_**Wow... I'm on a roll.. Anyway.. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

Lin gasped in horror._ "What do you possibly want now Maia?"_ He questioned in Chinese.

I giggled girlishly and replied _"First of all, here, my name is Mai. I'm undercover. Secondly, I need a job with you."_

I heard him sigh, and after a moment, he asked _"What exactly are you hanging over my head now Mai?"_

I scowled at the phone and angrily spat, _"You know that I hate blackmail. Nothing much! Just the fact you're in love with-"_ he cut me off suddenly.

_"Fine. I'll get you a job. Just follow my lead."_

_"Fine," _I answered,_ "I'm in the building now."_

I snapped my phone shut, and walked into the old school house. The terror and anger left over in the building was overwhelming. I fell to my knees where I stood. I was near a camera that Lin had just set up. Suddenly I felt a two evil presences behind me. I twisted around quickly, only to see two spirits staring at me. One was male, one was female. The male spirit held a gun. He pointed the gun at my chest, aiming carefully. I screamed. Suddenly a loud noise sounded through the school. I close my eyes, expecting to feel searing pain in my chest. After a moment, I cracked open my eyes. The spirits were gone, and in their place was Lin. He was knelt by my side, staring at me. Worry was coming off of him in waves.

"Mai, are you ok?"

I shook my head slowly. I noticed Oliver coming through the doorway, so I went into character immediately. "I am a medium sir. Please let me work with you."  
Lin looked at me in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak when Oliver beat him to it.

"Are you really? Tell me then, what is going on?"

I stared at him a moment, and asked "Shibuya-san?"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I own a business, ghost hunting. If you really see spirits, tell us. What is going on here?"

I sighed, and told him what just happened.

Oliver nodded, and said "Does your school allow you to have a job?"

I frowned in confusion. _'That was easier than I thought.'_ I thought to myself. "Yes." I answered. "Why?"

Oliver smirked. "You're hired"

_**Ok, this would've been posted friday, but I was grounded. Sorry... I'll start on a new chapter tomorrow. Stay strong people!**_

_**~love, San-chan**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 009**

**_Why hello! I'm posting sooooooo much! I hope you people are happy! It's my birthday, so I hope you're happy I posted today._**

*One day later*

I grabbed the metal rods used for shelfs, and started on my way to the room set as a 'base'. I was walking steadily, moving toward the stairs. Suddenly a powerful presence exploded in front of me. I gasped, horrified. As I bent to a defensive position, an apparition slowly came into focus. I stared at the young spirit standing before me. She had a bullet wound to the chest. The girl smiled at me. I stood up strait, still looking at the young girl. I was about to call out to Oliver, when the ghost disappeared. I sighed, and continued walking to the stairs. Eventually, I made it to the base.

I stepped into the room where Lin greeted me with a scowl.

_"I hope you know how much trouble you're causing me." _Lin groused in Chinese as he turned back to the shelfs.

_"I know!" _I answered back.

_**Ok, yes. I'm being lazy. It's my birthday so I can. MUHAHAHAH! *ahem* Welll thanks for reading! Peace!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 010**

_**Okay, because some of you people threatened bodily harm if I didn't post, I decided to post another chapter today, mostly because my best friend left at 3:00 and I have nothing else to do, so here, are you happy now?**_

**Mai POV**  
I laughed at Lin's face. He was still glaring at me, as if I was the spawn of the devil himself. I was about to say something to Lin when I felt Oliver's presence gliding up the stairs. I physically had to make myself meek, how I hated doing that. I coughed slightly and said

"Erm, Sir? Here are the shelves you asked for..."

Lin looked at me like I was crazy. He took the poles from me and started fixing them up.

"Go get the box marked wires."

I jumped out of my skin. Gasping I whipped around, only to find myself face-to-face with Oliver. I stared at him for a moment, wondering how he got past my radar so quickly. I thought he was still on stairs. Oliver smirked.

"I know I'm handsome and all, but we have no time for you to be staring at my face." Oliver mocked.

I whipped around, angry red waves rolling down my back as I stompped to the van.

'_Who does he think he is? Some good person he is! HA! Guess the papers were right! He's such a narcissist! Just because of that I'm going to call him Naru from now on.'_

By now, I was at the van. There, way in the back, was the box marked 'Wires'. I grabbed the box and started walking back to the old school building. Suddenly I felt two Spirits manifest in the room farthest away from the base. I gasped and set the box down quickly as I ran back to where it Naru and Lin were. In a few moments I got back to the base. Gasping for breath I called out to Naru and Lin.

"Naru, Lin, hurry!"

Lin jumped up immediately and asked me what was going on.  
I explained it as fast as I could, trying my best to get everything out before breaking down.

"Two spirits, both of them evil and strong are manifesting in the room farthest from here!" I screamed hysterically, "You have to hurry, I... I don't know what to do!" I fell to my knees, shaking. I hate not doing anything when I have the ability to do so.

Lin practically flew out of the room. I heard piercing whistle, and I relaxed slightly. The spirits had gone for now. Naru was kneeling by my side, confused emotions flowing off of him in miniature waves.

"What did you call me?"

"Um.. Naru? For narcissist? I'm sorry I can stop!" Apologizing, I slowly stood up.

Naru shook his head. "I don't care what you call me. Now come on, let's go check on Lin."

I nodded and followed him out the classroom door, on the way to where the spirits just were.

_**Okay, okay here, I gave you another chapter and on my birthday too! I hope you people are happy! I mean I had writers block for like a month. I guess I was just too lazy. Thank you for forcing me to live up to my conditions. Everybody stay strong please. San-chan.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 011**

_**Ok. Since people have been complaining about the short chapters, I am going to make this as long as I can muster. Either that, or until I am so sapped for ideas that I can't write anymore. Which ever comes first. Oh, and for all my trouble, I want ONE fanart for this story... Please? After all I've done for you? TT^TT *Que puppy-dog eyes*  
P.S. BIG shout out to AliceWalker121 who gave me the ideas I needed to keep my writers block at bay. LOVE YA ALICE! ^-^**_

**Mai's POV**

_*The Next Day*_

I walked up to the van, and went to inspect the calming aura just sitting there. To my surprise, I saw Naru sleeping in the trunk. Slowly, as not to wake him up, I pulled a nearby blanket over his prone form. It was early, and as I leaned against the van, I yawned. The aura that surrounded Naru was no longer completely suppressed for once. His pure and calming added to my exhaustion greatly; because of this, my eyes slowly drifted closed. Suddenly two unique auras harshly invaded my mind in a way a person with supernatural powers only can. I snapped my eyes open and concentrated on the living auras rapidly approaching Naru and I. One was laid back and playful, a very big brotherly like aura. The other was confident, and strong willed. She pertained to the older-sister like person.

I reached over to Naru's sleeping figure and shook him awake. Naru groaned at the way he was rudely woken up.

"What is it now Mai?" Naru asked me as venomously as he could.

I flinched. "Naru! Someone is coming! They feel like supernaturalists."

Naru accepted this without question for a drowsy moment. He stood up from the trunk, and kept the blanket around his shoulders.

"Wait. You can distinguish auras?" Naru questioned, finally processing what I said.

"Well..."

Suddenly I was interrupted with high pitched laughter.

"What are two kids like you doing with all that equipment?" A loud voice asked cuttingly.

_**Annnnd I'm ending it there. Sorry. I need content. Don't kill me**_.

_**JKJKJKJKJK. Here's the rest of it. ^-^**_

**Naru's POV**

I stared at the girl I was compelled to hire.

"She was hiding something. But what?"  
I thought to myself.

Mai was about to answer my impromptu question when an annoying, high-pitched voice interrupted her.

"What are two kids like you doing with all that equipment?"

I turned to see two people standing in front of the van. The female was tall, and what most people would call "pretty". She had long fire engine red hair, and a maroon skirt suit on. The male standing next to her was about as tall as Lin. He had longish, sandy blond hair, and a muscular fesique. I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

A stoic voice rang out.

"Who are you people?"

I turned around, surprised. Lin was standing next to the van. He had a Starbucks cup of tea in each hand, and he was glaring accusingly at the two intruders.

"Why are you harassing my employees?"

I was about to yell "EMPLOYEES?", when a small hand rested on my arm. I turned back to find Mai looking at me imploringly. She shook her head ever so slightly. I sighed and agknowalaged her request with a nod of my head.

I looked back to the people standing in front of the van. Again, I was about to speak when another voice interrupted me. This time it was the principal of Mai's school. He was the one hired me to take the case in order to use the land the building sat upon. The principal, had someone else with him.

This was another male, and looked to be around 19 years of age. He had traditional Christian priest robes on, and carried a Bible with him.

*ahem* "Excuse me, Mister Shibuya" a voice rang out.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands.

**Mai's POV**

I felt Naru get more and more stressed by the passing second. Quickly I took the tea from Lin's hand, and rooted in my bag for my ibuprofen. I shook two pills in its cap and poked at Naru. The death glare he sent me made me eep in terror. As fast as I could, I shoved the tea and pills in his awaiting hands.

He looked down at them in confusion for a moment, took a swig of tea, and popped the pills. His eyes reopened and he stared at the blond haired boy near him.

"Yes?" Naru asked emotionlessly.

The two childish people just left of me jumped with a start.

"My name is John Brown. I am a priest from-"

"Australia." I finished for him. "We can tell from your accent. My name is Mai Taniyama. I am Mister Shibuya's free slave labor. His intern." I poked a thumb in the direction of Naru.

"This," I stated, pointing my thumb at Kojo, "is Kojo Lin. He is Mister Shibyua's assistent. They like switching roles of 'Boss and asistent' from time to time though. That is why-" I turned again to my left "Mister Lin pretended to be the boss. He wanted to intimidate you."

John was stareing at me. I smiled at him softly, reveling in his calm aura. The again supressed aura of depression was getting to me.

"I'll just take my leave then. These people will be working with you Mr. Shibuya" the principal turrnd around as fast as he could, and nearly sprinted away.

The laid back man spoke. "Well _Shibyua-san _My name is Houshou people call me bou-san. I am a Budist monk."

Naru spoke up. "Arn't monks not supposed to have long hair?"

Bou-san exploded with excuses. Me and the pretty woman next to bou-san snorted with laughter. The woman eventually collected her self and spoke.

"My name is Ayako Matsuzaki. I am a Shinto miko." She said this with such overwelming pride and confidence, I decided to have some fun fo my own.

"Are Shinto Miko's supposed to be pure of body and soul?"

Bou-san bent double with laughter, and Kojo nearly dropped his cup of tea. Naru's face didn't change at all, but his aura was amused.

Ayako began to splutter "Well what are you then? A perfect medium?" Her haughty laughter pissed me off.

"Yes, I am. How did you guess?" I smirked as John, Ayako, and Bou-san's jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

_**Ok, for reals this time. I'm ending it here. I made this chapter EXTRA long for you people. I hope you're happy. *puppy dog eyes* fan art? Plz? Stay strong!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 012**

**_Hello everyone! I'm insanely bored, so I decided to write this chapter now. Here it is! I am in need of a Beta so PM me if you wanna be._**

**Mai's POV**

I smirked at the surprised expressions surrounding me. Naru was the first to speak.

"Mai, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh ya, why?"

"You're acting... strange. Arn't you... I don't know... meek? Overly nice?"

I laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of my head.

"I don't like people to know how sarcastic I am. I sort of like people to think I'm extremely innocent and spineless. That comment... sorta slipped out."

Naru opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ayako again.

"PERFECT MEDIUM!?" She shrieked, "PROVE IT."

"How am I supposed to prove it Ms. Matsuzaki? The spirits aren't exactly two feet away now are they?" I asked snidely.

"ENOUGH!"

I jumped sky high. Whipping around, I saw that Naru had gone from slightly slouching against the van to stock strait, glaring at me and Ayako.

"I will not have this tom foolery disrupting my work. Now, Ms. Matsuzaki, Mr. Brown, Mr. Takigawa, I suggest you get to whatever it is you do."

With that, Naru stalked to the building and up the stairs. Koujo followed close behind. I sighed and turned to the group.

"Look, It's not smart to make him angry. Please do yourself a favor and let him win. His ego won't handle losing." I began to walk after Naru, and said offhandedly, "Oh, and Mister Shibuya hates getting cut off."

_"Ahem."_

I turned back to find John looking sheepish.

"I was wondering if I could work with you, Miss Taniyama,-"

"Mai." I corrected.

John smiled. "Mai then. I was wondering if I could work with you, Mister Shibuya, and Mr. Lin."

I smiled back at him. "Well, since I am only a intern, I don't make any decisions around here. I would take it up with Naru himself or Mr. Lin.

"Naru?" Bou-san cut in.

"Its a nickname for Mister Shibuya. Naru for narcissist."

Laughter burst out around me. John had the decency to try to hide it though.

"Who came up with that?" Ayako spluttered between giggles.

"Me." I answered happily. I hadn't been this carefree since the incident.

"Well, I got to go. Naru is angry and I do not want to face his wrath."

I waved slightly, and rushed to calm the boss down.

~~~20 minuets later~~~

"Umm Naru?" I asked

"What." His reply was sharp and concise, like himself. Naru was wearing a black button down shirt and black slacks. Naru's features are sharp and handsome. His skin was nearly as pale as mine, and his dark black hair fell adorably in his deep, cold, dark blue eyes.

_"Handsome? Adorably? Where did that come from?"_ I thought to myself.

"Mai. Get out of dreamland. Someone with even your mental capacity should know when to answer their smarter boss." Naru said in a monotone.

I growled in anger.

_"Who does he think he is? King of PK? Smartest male teen in the world? ... Oh wait... He kind of is.. Does that make me the queen? Oh I love that band... Anyway, can't he wait to be king till he gets back to England?  
~~~Que. music~~~  
He just can't wait to be king... That was my favorite Disney movie.. Lion King..."_

I was getting sidetracked again.

"MAI!"

"What?" I asked dumbly, forcing myself out of my mind fog.

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What. Did. You. Want?" He asked slowly, as if talking to a mentally hindered child.

My eyes flashed gold for a split second, then died back to brown. Through gritted teeth, I asked him what I wanted to in the first place.

"Do you want some tea? I was on my way to make some."

Naru looked at me for a moment. He bobbed his head once and said,

"As long as it's drinkable."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine narcissist. I'll go get the tea. Hey Lin?"

The tall man in front of the monitors grunted.

"Want some tea?" I asked.

I heard another grunt, which I took as a yes. I turned to make my way out of the base when I felt a harsh spike in spiritual activity coming from the third floor. (The base is on the second floor)

"Naru. Lin. Follow me." I ran out of the base with Naru and Koujo on my heels. As we got to the staircase leading to the third floor, a scream rang through the building.

"That was Ayako! Hurry!"

A tall form shot past me, his dirty blond hair had came free of his low ponytail. John joined us and we all ran toward the scream.

Everyone reached the door at the same time. Ayako was trapped inside the room, alone.

My spirit alarm bells rang in the back of my head.

"Ayako?" I asked loudly.

"Mai?" Came the slightly hysterical reply, "Are you there?"

"Ya Ayako, I'm here. I need you to not freak out ok?"

"What do you mean 'Not freak out'?."

"Just what I say." I said calmly. "There are four spirits trapped here. Two of them are evil. Two of them are good. One of the four is in the room with you."

Ayako screamed again.

"Good or bad, good or bad?" Ayako moaned in panic.

"Good." A unknown voice rang out.

I screamed. You'd think I would be used to it by now.

_**Ok, done. Hoped you liked the chapter. Review! Who said "Good" ? Find out next time on... LIES ABOUT POWER. *echoing* POWEr, POWer, POwer, Power, power. You know... If you look long enough at the word "power", it doesn't look like a word anymore. Please ignore my craziness.. Im posting this at early in the morning. Stay strong! :3**_


End file.
